Lo que estoba hace falta
by Saskia Neko-chan
Summary: el amor es un sentimiento sin límites...pero y si alguien en quien confiabas trata de quitarte a la persona que amas, que harías? eso lo descubrirá Nowaki cuando un ex-compañero suyo comience a mostrar interés en su amado Hiro-san...final alternativo del viaje de Nowaki
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que estorba hace falta**_

A Junjou Romantica fic

**Joslin:** esta vez el crédito es todo de Kaomi

**Kaomi:** gracias y gracias a Joss por subirlo

**Joss:** de nada Kaomi es lo justo

**Saskia:** los personajes no nos pertenecen son creación de la grandiosa Nakamura-sensei

* * *

_**LO QUE ESTOBA HACE FALTA**_

Nowaki's POV ***

No puedo regresar no todavía y no puedo perdonarme por tener dentro de mí este sentimiento, no puedo volver aun.

Aunque extraño sentir tus tibios besos, aunque deseo abrazarte como si el mundo no importa como si no hubiera mañana, deseo tenerte a mi lado, ver tu seño fruncido cuando te doy el beso de buenos días, el de buenas noches, el de bienvenida, extraño tu sonrisa y extraño aspirar el dulce olor de tu cabello castaño pero…

Aun no puedo regresar, no puedo, no debo porque quiero poder estar a la altura de Hiro-san y poder pararme orgullosamente a tu lado, que no haya barreras entre nosotros.

Y lo que más deseo con todo mi corazón es que estés orgulloso de mí, orgulloso del amor que siento por ti.

Te amo Hiro-san y deseo verte…solo un poco más aguanta por favor

-Hiro...san-

FIN POV***

En otro lugar a muchos kilómetros de distancia una figura de cabellos castaños esta recostada en su cama, perdido en sus pensamientos está Hiro-san

Hiroki's POV***

¿Por qué?, ¿acaso hice algo mal? Se quizá no fui muy tierno con él, quizá nunca le mostré mi mejor sonrisa, y quizá nunca fui muy paciente…y no sé como mostrarte todo el amor que te tengo, y aún así con todo mi orgullo

-Quiero verte-

Deseo ver esa sonrisa que me alegra el día, escuchar los constantes 'Hiro-san, Hiro-san' que tanto me decías, deseo sentir tus labio sobre los míos cuando me dabas tus besos de buenos días, de bienvenida y de buenas noches, deseo sentir tus brazos al rededor de mi cuerpo, ansío ver tus ojos de ese azul infinito y perderme en tus caricias, esas que hacen estremecer todo mi ser…

Pero cuando vuelvas no te diré nada de esto, porque soy muy orgulloso si estoy consciente de eso, y eso impide que de abra mi corazón, pero aún así…

-¡Aitakute!-

FIN POV***

* * *

**Saskia:** espero que les haya gustado

**Joslin:** Kaomi ha estado un poquito nostálgica estos días

**Kaomi:** es verdad u.u

**Criss:** espero que nos dejen un review por favor eso nos haría felices a todas

**PD:** y que los vientos les sean favorables


	2. Al fin volviHiro-san!

_**Lo que estorba hace falta**_

A Junjou Romantica fic

**Joslin:** volvimos!

**Kaomi:** lamentamos mucho la demora esque no nos decidíamos si hacer conti o no

**Joss:** pero gracias a que nos dejaron un review n.n entonces nos motivaron a escribirla

**Saskia:** por eso este capítulo va dedicado a **_Beauty-Dream_**

* * *

_**LO QUE ESTOBA HACE FALTA**_

UN AÑO DESPUÉS...

-Por fin regresé, ahora podré verte nuevamente ¡Hiro-san!- esos eran los pensamientos de Nowaki mientras bajaba del avión.

Había pasado un año, un año de soledad e incertidumbre, solo pensando y recordando **_¿Cómo estará?, ¿Dónde estará?,¿Estará comiendo bien?_**...

_**¿Cón quién estará?...**_esta ultima pregunta rondaba sin cesar en su cabeza, muchas veces trayendole dolor consigo y un fuerte vacío en el pecho...

Y las dos preguntas que más le atormentaban: **_¿Pensará en mí?, ¿Aún me amará?;_ **esas eran las cosas que le motivaban a terminar sus estudios lo más pronto posible, aunque tuviera que esforzarse mucho más.

Porque un año sin su amado Hiro-san había sido insoportable, _¿Cómo habrían sido dos años lejos de su amado castaño?,_ quizá habría alcanzado los límites de su cordura; pero ahora podía estar tranquilo, por fin sentiría ese delgado y tímido cuerpo entre sus brazos, esos tibios labios sobre los suyos, volvería a escuchar su linda risa nerviosa cuando trataba de mentir o lo encontraba haciendo algo a escondidas, seguría oyendo esa voz inconfundible junto con ese rostro siempre fruncido el cual, solo él, hacía sontojar, y ahora volvía junto a él, junto a su Hiro-san, junto a él, su primero, su ferviente amor.

* * *

**Kaomi:** espero que les haya gustado aunque de verdad queríamos hacerlo más largo la inspiración no dio para más u.u

**Criss:** la verdad lo escribimos en clases mientras leíamos un poema de Dolores Ventimilla-¡Quejas!

**Joslin: **es muy bueno la verdad se los recomiendo si no lo han leído

**Saskia:** una vez más gracias por ese review que nos motivo a continuar este corto (muy corto) fic

**Kaomi:** no se preocupen, habrá una tercera parte en donde sean los pensamiento de Hiro-san y quizá una capítulo donde cuente como viven en la actualidad (?) jejejeje esperamos sus reviews

**PD:** y que los vientos les sean favorables


End file.
